


Let's Not Meet Again

by TheRudeTasteofSane



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRudeTasteofSane/pseuds/TheRudeTasteofSane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sekyung wishes she could be a better woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Not Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little 'what-if' drabble. Not a happy one, by any means.

Sekyung felt as startled as Jonghyun looked. Neither had expected to see the other. Seoul was a rather big city, after all.

Considering the way things had ended, however, maybe that was for the best.

She turned and started walking away, and flinched with surprise when she felt him grasp her wrist.

"Wait, Sekyung-ah," he called softly. "I just.. Wanted to see how you've been. Coffee?” He pointed the way she had been walking. She shook her head, pasting a tight apologetic smile on her face.

She ached, knowing that the man in front of her was too good for her. She withdrew her arm from his grasp, seeing that it hurt him as much as it hurt her. She wished she could be as good and as kind as he obviously was.

"Look, Jonghyun-sunbae.. I'm sorry. But I feel like I have to be brutally honest here. I have to get this off my chest. I liked you so much...," her eyes blurred with tears "But I regret getting involved with you. My career was ruined because of you. People don't see _me_ anymore. They know me as “that girl who used to date SHINee's Jonghyun”. Girls still come up to me and spit in my face, calling me nasty names."

Jonghyun looked ashen. She stepped back when he reached out, shaking her head.

"For real this time... Let's not meet again," she couldn't look him in the eye after her declaration, and fled like a coward.


End file.
